The Queen
by Kyleknight9
Summary: A year after the defeat of Clark and his Uprising against the Courier, everything began to quiet down. Though something is approaching...something the Courier has taken on first hand and barely survived but this time it's different. This time it's being led by a Queen.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout, the known characters and the already created ideas. All that outstanding work goes to ****Bethesda and so forth.**

**A/N: Hello again my friends. It's been somewhat a while since I've made an update on my plans of releasing another story but here it is! Right now it's just the prologue but more will come this weekend. I just need to go through it once or twice but enjoy and don't shy away from contacting me with questions.**

Prologue

**Location:**** Near the REPCONN Headquarters **

**Date: June 22, 2282**

The night was dry and humid. The area near the REPCONN HQ and things around it were quite. The moon shined its bright spotlight on REPCONN making it glimmer. The area around was deserted but the Mojave always looked deserted; nothing could be seen for miles except for the one thing at night, New Vegas. A caravan's Brahmin began passing by with three lightly armed individuals. All three were carrying M4 Carbines and wore light leather armor. Two of them were Caucasian males and the other an Asian female.

"How long till we touch Freeside?" John asked wiping sweat from his brow.

"Just a little longer," Jackie answered, "Then I can stop hearing you complain." She muttered the last part.

Kevin smirked, "You said that a little while ago."

"Bite me Kev," Jackie muttered.

"I just want to sell this salvage, get something to eat, get laid and get some sleep…all in that order." John said.

Kevin laughed, "John you couldn't get laid if you're life depended on it."

"Yeah uh huh screw you Kev."

"Look don't take it to heart. You're just a really ugly bastard."

"Yeah, coming from an equally ugly bastard," Jackie said jumping in.

They all laughed and continued on their desired path. Jackie began to hear a grumble come from somewhere.

Jackie's attention diverted away and around the surrounding area, "Hold…" She said hold her fist up.

Kevin stopped in his tracks, John also stopped while halting the Brahmin. They stayed quiet and listened carefully. Another grumble came from somewhere but this time Jackie pinpointed it. She pointed at a large rock ahead and she signaled them to follow. She quietly hurried with her allies behind her and they stopped short, slowly turning around the rock.

Jackie and Kevin's eyes met each other's and they both jolted around aiming their guns at a silhouette leaning against the rock. Next to him was a much larger silhouette figure.

The moonlight shined directly on the location in seconds revealing a man and a deathclaw next to him. Kevin and Jackie jumped back slightly training their guns on the deathclaw.

"Jeez man…" John said going to get a med kit.

Jackie and Kevin kneeled down examining the man, "Sir can you tell me your name?" Jackie started as she placed her gun down.

He grumbled and began spitting up blood, "Goddamn it! John hurry with that med kit!" Kevin called.

The wounded man pointed behind Jackie and she slowly looked behind her. Behind her stood a tall dark scaly figure with big bright luminescent eyes staring directly at her, before she could utter a word the creature smacked her away like a rag doll.

"Jackie!" Kevin screamed.

Jackie crashed into the ground and rolled until she hit a rock.

"What the hell is that thing!?" John screamed.

"Fire! Kill it now!" Kevin ordered.

As they opened fire the creature darted toward them ignoring the bullets. It decapitated Kevin like nothing and suddenly another pounced onto of John. It began ripping him apart.

Jackie was completely dazed and helpless as she watched her friends get massacred. A person it seemed to be appeared and watched up to the beasts and petted them.

"Very good my sweets…let's go home and prepare." A female voice said.

Jackie reached out as if she was able to grab her. Her hand dropped and she passed out completely.


	2. Chapter 1

**Location:**** Lucky 38, Presidential Suite**

**Date: June 23, 2282**

The bedroom was completely dark and quite. The only light in the room was a computer monitor which was on a desk and in the corner next to the door. Cass was currently sound asleep next to the man she fell in love with, Kaiden Flare A.K.A the Courier. Who also was currently the leader of the NVA (New Vegas Alliance) which consisted of The FOA (Followers of the Apocalypse), BoS (Brotherhood of Steel), the Families (The Chairmen, The Omertas, and The White Glove Society), The Gun Runners, Goodsprings, Primm, Jacobstown Super Mutants was still pending, The Kings and still pending The Boomers, though Kaiden himself wasn't sound asleep.

His closed eyes frequently were jolting around. His grip on his pillow and cover tightened. He muttered, "No." several times in his sleep which eventually woke Cass up.

"I-It wasn't my fault…"

Cass leaned her sleepy self up and looked at him. She knew what was wrong immediately, he was having a nightmare but it wasn't that simple nightmare everyone has. These were frequent ones and currently his fifth one this week.

"I-I didn't know…"

Cass gently laid on him caressing his arm, "Kaiden wake up your having a nightmare again."

The Courier woke and began scanning the room. For a moment he thought he was back in Hopeville. He sat up and leaned forward out of the bed rubbing his eyes gently. He leaned back and kissed Cass gently, stood up grabbing his red button down shirt nearby and made his way to the door.

"I'm going to go clean our arsenal upstairs…" He said leaving.

Cass frowned a bit as she combed her red hair and watched him take his leave out the room.

* * *

**Location:**** Lucky 38, Penthouse**

**Date: June 23, 2282**

Kaiden stood over a large table covered to the brim of Kaidens personal weapons, bullets, energy cells and so on. Most of the weapons he collected were specially made like his revolver called Lucky or That Gun. He grabbed his beer that was next to him and took a swig of it before starting to take apart his .45 Auto pistol.

The elevator door up and ahead of Kaiden opened and Cass walked out. Kaiden saw her and gave her a slight smile. She returned it and made her way downstairs toward him.

"Was it the same nightmare?" She asked.

Kaiden fumbled with a piece on the gun but got it loose, "Yeah…but this time it had Clark in it. Blaming me for…for what happened."

Cass approached the table and examined his arsenal, "Maybe Clark was right for trying to come after me. To end me, he wasn't the villain in that sad story. I'm the villain…not the good guy."

Cass shook her head, "No you're no villain. What happened was an accident or someone tried to set you up. It wasn't your damn fault."

She strolled around the table slowly in her bare feet then stopped next to him staring at him with her bright green eyes. She trailed her hand up and down his arm gently, "You've proven yourself to be a good guy, taking on the Van Graffs with me, risking your life for others, removed the Legion, and saved those slaves and so forth. None of us see you as a villain and I don't think there is one evil bone in your body. Don't dwell on the past…just focus on the present and future for us, the Mojave and the NVA."

Kaiden placed all the components down on the table and leaned on it. Cass gently pulled his face to her and kissed him. He kissed back and embraced her. She wrapped her arm around him and he placed his hands on her hips.

Yes Man rolled in a securitron unit, "Um sir."

Cass and Kaiden both sighed gently. He pressed his forehead against her and looked slightly to Yes Man.

"What's up?" Kaiden started.

"You have a meeting with the FOA, mayor of Nipton and the BOS." He answered.

"Ah damn…I forgot I schedule that meeting today."

Cass gave him a quick kiss and pulled herself apart from him, "Get to the meeting hotshot. We'll continue this later." She smiled as she walked off back to the elevator.

"I look forward to it." He winked.

She winked back and left on the elevator. Kaiden walked over to one of his dresser draws on the Penthouse level and pulled out a black duster.

"So what is this meeting for again Yes Man?"

"Ah I knew you'd forget and ask," Yes Man rolled over with a clip board and handed it to Kaiden, "The FOA and BoS are having a difficulties working together in Nipton."

Kaiden put his .45 auto back together and holstered it, "What difficulty is it now?"

"Ah Mayor Mila states that the Followers aren't exactly happy with a BoS outpost being set up inside of Nipton. The Followers believe it will bring problems to the town."

Kaiden rolled his eyes. He was sick of the FOA and BoS always at each other's throats for petty things. He thought maybe this is why the Boomers didn't want to join.

"Well let's not keep them waiting."

* * *

**Location:**** New Vegas, Former NCR Embassy currently now NVA HQ**

**Date: June 23, 2282**

Within the old office of the NCR ambassador, Dennis Crocker (currently General Craig Boone office) is the center of a heated debate between the FOA and BoS. Boone sat at his desk watching them and making sure no one draws guns on each other. Elder McNamara, Head Paladin Hardin and Veronica were seating on the couch on the right of Boone while Julie Farkas, Nikki Hernandez and Arcade Gannon sat on the left.

"We are the Brotherhood of Steel; we have every right to establish an outpost inside Nipton, Julie Farkas." Hardin stated.

"I personally have no issues with the BoS Elder but some of my colleagues don't feel comfortable with…"

Nikke Hernandez cut in, "With laser happy steel armor lunatics roaming around."

Nikke Hernandez runs the FOA outpost in Nipton which helps with the town's reconstruction, farming, etc. She is completely against the BoS setting up in Nipton and protested it to the mayor but she wanted the BoS set up as more protection while Kaiden and General Boone NVA soldiers set up at the Mojave outpost a couple of clicks away. It was currently unknown why Nikke hated the BoS so much.

"And state to me how you have the right to set up there."

"If I may Ms. Hernandez, the Elder supplied Nipton with materials to help with their reconstruction like the NVA did. I'm not saying we have the RIGHT like Head Paladin Hardin stated; it would just seem like common courtesy to allow us to patrol the town. Nipton's surroundings are heavily populated with raider activity and mutated creatures and since the NVA are still setting up their outpost it would seem ideal to have BoS Knights protecting the town." Veronica explained.

McNamara smiled and was amazed how Veronica clearly explained it to her without becoming completely arrogant like Hardin is.

Nikke was at a loss of words. She saw the BoS soldiers as brutes unable to have a conversation without resorting to violence like Hardin who said in the beginning of the meeting him and his team would just force their way in. Even with all that Nikke still wouldn't pull her protest.

"Nikke come on we could use their assistance." Arcade said taking Veronica's side.

"What your joining the BoS on this Gannon?" Nikke asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I'm just siding with Veronica on this."

"Oh great now we're having an Enclave descendant help, what's next? The former NCR soldier is going to grow a soft spot in his rock heart and assist us?"

Boone glared at Hardin and noticed that the Courier was standing by the door with his arms crossed watching. He gave him a slight nod of "I'm just seeing how this plays out."

"Stand down Hardin." Elder McNamara ordered him.

"Why should I? It seems like we can't expand or restore ourselves to our full power because we joined forces with the Courier and his band of lackeys. And now we have to negotiate with these low tech groups and pitiful excuse of soldiers you call your NVAA (New Vegas Alliance Army) which only consist of what fifteen to twenty soldiers? Ha please WE should've taken New Vegas and the Securitron army for our own instead of "waiting and watching". We should be in control of all this and you people should be obeying us not the other goddamn way around!"

Elder McNamara darted up out of his seat and faced Hardin, "I said STAND DOWN. If we instantly ran out of there without any idea what to expect we would've been demolished! The Courier came to us and wanted to join forces to make a better Mojave, a better New Vegas. He could've wiped us out with a blink of an eye. And don't think I don't know that you tried cutting a deal with him to get rid of me which he refused. Veronica also showed us our old ways weren't going to work anymore and if we kept at it we would've surely vanished from history."

Hardin stood up and stared at McNamara, "They already converted you to their side. It's already too late for the BoS now."

Hardin brushed pass the Elder and noticed the Courier at the door but continued to walk getting ready to brush him aside but the Courier countered it.

"It's not too late for you to sit back down Hardin." Kaiden said staring at Hardin.

Hardin glared at him angrily. The two NVA soldiers inside the office were about to escort Hardin out but the Courier signaled them to hold their position.

"No thanks," He whispered, "Have fun while you still can with your club house Courier and your little "family" because it won't last. This alliance won't last."

"Is that a threat Hardin?"

"No Courier…that's a promise."

Hardin immediately left the HQ; Kaiden turned to everyone else, "Guess he woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"So what are the details of the dispute?" He asked as he took a seat on a nearby end table.

"Nikke Hernandez doesn't want BoS presences in Nipton and has halted all supplies because of this. We're trying to find a reasonable deal to offer."

Nikke had her head down and sighed, "I will reestablish the supply line to Nipton in exchange that the BoS stays out of FOA affairs, that means whatever salvage we find energy weapons and so forth stays with us."

"Fair enough," McNamara said, he held his hand out to shake Nikke's.

She hesitated for a moment but eventually shook his and Veronica's hand. Boone sighed in relief and let his head fall to the table. Arcade smiled and was happy none of this resulted in bloodshed.

"I have a question Ms. Hernandez, why change your mind?" Veronica asked.

"After witnessing your Paladin's stuck pride on the old ways of the BoS made me think…I never want to become someone like that. Clinging to ways that just don't work anymore, my sister…Doctor Alvarez wouldn't have approved of my behavior anyway too."

Both the Courier and Veronica looked at each other with sad expressions. Her sister was the one who was killed by rogue BoS soldiers in an attempt to eliminate the Courier and Veronica.

"Well I'm glad you saw reason Ms. Hernandez," The Courier said shaking her hand as she approached.

A NVA soldier darted into the office and dropped his M4 Carbine on the floor. He was completely out of breath and startled everyone slightly. He made Kaiden, Boone and the other two NVA soldier nervous to the point where they almost drew their weapons.

"I-I'm sorry General and Mr. Flare but we found an alarming scene out near the REPCONN Headquarters." The soldier said panting.

"Alarming scene? What was at the scene?" Boone asked getting up.

"A-A Caravan was butchered ah only one confirmed survivor. She's being treated right now at Mormon Fort. A man who found the scene and brought us to it claims to know what it was that did it and he ask for The Courier by name."

"Who is it?"

"He said his name," The soldier choked a bit trying to relax, "His name is Ulysses."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Hello again before you read I just needed to make a few points that came to my attention recently. In my other story of Fallout New Vegas: Uprising I notice that the line breaks or whatever you call them weren't appearing to separate the points of view in the story. My apologies if you got confused. I plan on fixing it soon. My second announcement is the insertion of Ulysses. I wasn't planning to add him in any of the story but when I gave it thought I decided to add someone who faced the same threat as my Courier and someone who is equally skilled as him. And my last announcement is me starting a second story. I'm planning on doing Skyrim, Fallout 3 and maybe GTA 4. I'm not sure yet. I was never to crazy about doing two stories at once but since I'm more organized after the story Uprising I have hopes I can manage both at the same time. Anyway enjoy!**

**Location:**** Outside of the REPCONN Headquarters**

**Date: June 23, 2282**

The scene was brutal and the sun beaming down on the corpses wasn't any better. The humidity enhanced the stench too making most gag. Recently the NVA soldiers had to chase away some Mole rats and take out several geckos as well.

The NVA Vertibird landed outside of the Caravan scene where three Securitron and two NVA soldiers guarded it. The standard weapon for a NVA soldier is a Marksmen Carbine and a sidearm of their choosing. Ulysses saw the Courier get off the Vertibird with Boone, Arcade, and one NVA guard. Arcade was the first out of the three to approach the mutilated bodies and almost gagged. Boone's facial expression never changed even when he saw the bodies. Kaiden's face formed a sad expression but straightened it up when he saw Ulysses approaching them.

Ulysses facial expression was the same as Boone but more emotionless then Boone. He smiled every now and then, laugh and so forth. Ulysses probably hasn't laughed one day in his life the Courier thought.

Kaiden nodded to Ulysses and he nodded back, "Courier, good to see you." He said flatly.

"Likewise Ulysses, what brings you here?" He asked curious.

"This," He pointed directly at the mutilated bodies, "They're here Courier… The Tunnelers are coming."

Kaiden gave Ulysses a serious look, "There's something else isn't there?"

Both Arcade and Boone turned their attention to Ulysses who didn't take his eye off the Courier.

"They're being controlled by a female wearing Enclave armor. She calls herself The Queen."

"Enclave armor…and she can control these things?" Arcade asked surprised.

"Anything simple minded as these abominations like the Deathclaw can be controlled… I've read reports about tamed creatures following their masters. Not sure what tour I saw it on but it's possible if they can be domesticated." Boone explained.

"These creatures aren't simple minded…you know this first hand Courier. She's using mind control devices." Ulysses said.

Kaiden raised his eyebrow, "Mind control devices? Such things exist?"

"Indeed…not sure where she got it from but I did tangle with her and Marked Men she recruited a year ago, that is when I figured out she was controlling the Tunnelers."

* * *

**Location:**** Hopeville Missile Base**

**Date: January 5, 2281**

**A year before the events of The Queen, during the events of Uprising**

Ulysses calmly patrolled up the road carrying his duffle with a Service rifle attacked to the side. He was currently in Hopeville almost near a Marked Men base. Even with the Courier back in the Mojave his presences still lingered in The Divide. Marked Men formed tighter groups, Tunnelers being slightly more careful who they attack since the Courier was able to stand against them. In a way Ulysses admired the Courier even after all he did to get to Ulysses and to just talk him down. Explain that it was all a mistake instead of just getting rid of the situation by killing him which would seem like the easiest solution. And now till this day he is attempting to start over and make the Mojave a better place.

As Ulysses got closer to the Marked Men base he noticed a group of them, no more than six of them. He quickly took cover behind a piece of debris and observed them from a distance. Ulysses switched his 12.7 mm SMG to his right, placed his duffle bag down and used his left hand to get his binoculars. He looked through and examined each Marked Men.

Two of the Marked Men were carrying Shoulder mounted machine guns, three were carrying Light machine guns and one was carrying an M4 Carbine.

"Some serious hardware they're packing…what are they up too?" Ulysses said to himself.

Another person popped up walking out of the Marked Men base and stood on the bridge leading up to it. He or she was wearing Enclave armor. This didn't really catch Ulysses attention until five Tunnelers appeared behind them wearing bomb collars on them. But it didn't look exactly like bomb collars. They seemed upgraded. This startled Ulysses a lot and normally he doesn't get startled very easily.

"My friends our journey will commence soon. We will soon be in the Mojave." The female in the armor cheered.

"And then what Queen?" A Marked Men said.

"Then, then we take it after our tasks are complete and everyone who opposes us is eliminated." She responded loudly.

Ulysses clipped his binoculars back to him and checked his ammunition "Can't let her go to the Mojave."

He opened his duffle bag, tossing his 12.7 mm SMG in the bag and removing his Service rifle from the side. He began checking it and then immediately loaded it. A Marked Man happen to look back and saw someone behind a piece of debris. He instantly recognized the person as Ulysses and grabbed his M4.

"It's Ulysses Queen! He plans on disrupting our plans!"

Every Marked Man turned around and opened fire on him. He pulled back avoiding the gun fire after putting his duffle bag back on. He moved out of cover and fired back at them but had to pull back because of the amount of bullets whizzing pass him.

A radio The Queen was carrying came to life and she picked it up answering it. Ulysses attention wasn't focused on her right now but mainly on the Marked Men trying to kill him.

"Retreat my comrades, our transportation is here!" The Queen announced.

Queen and her Tunneler followers began to retreat first while the Marked Men held Ulysses off. Ulysses took notice and tried firing on her but was unsuccessful. The Marked Men continued to pour on the pressure until Queen got far from his sights then they started retreating. Once their gun fire stop Ulysses darted out of cover to give chase but as soon as he got close the two shoulder mounted machine gunners sent a hell storm his way. Ulysses crouched and clipped both of them ignoring their fire. Ahead of them were two Vertibirds that were being boarded by the rest of the Marked Men, The Queen and her Tunnelers.

"Where did they get those?" He asked himself.

The Vertibirds were old looking and seemed to have addition parts that took the place of previous parts. Both Vertibird began taking off and Ulysses acted quickly trying to bring them down. One of the Vertibird turned sideways and The Queen faced him wielding a Red Glare. A bright red light emitted from it and two rockets flew out toward him. He quickly dived sideways out the way and scrambled up to escape into an alley between the Marked Men base and a building. Half of the building collapsed as The Queen focused her fire on it, eventually debris struck Ulysses and he fell forward dropping his rifle in the process. Both The Queen's Vertibird and the other quickly departed from the area leaving Ulysses behind.

* * *

**Location:**** Outside of the REPCONN Headquarters**

**Date: June 23, 2282**

**Present time**

"And that's how me and this Queen character met. I found her tracks here after; she's good…and very dangerous."

Arcade removed his glasses and pinched the rim of his nose, still not getting use to the smell of the bodies. He also wondered why they didn't have this conversation away from this gruesome scene.

"Why decide now to come and tell us?" Boone wondered.

"You and the Courier were dealing with Clark and Silver at this time."

"You know Clark and Silver how?" Kaiden asked.

"We also tangled before they decided to start an Uprising against you. I almost finished them both but they brought some back up with them and they intervened so they could get away. That's a story for another time though; this deserves our full attention Courier." Ulysses explained.

"Alright…Arcade come back with us so you can inform the FOA to prepare a burial for these two. Boone you stay and guard them with until the FOA get's here." Kaiden arranged.

"Got it," Arcade responded.

"Roger that," Boone also responded.

"Ulysses, me and you are going to question the survivor and see if we missed anything important."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Sorry for the epic long delay my friends. Things got extremely busy around here and I haven't had much time to review most of my plans for the next chapter. I'll have more time to update, anyway enjoy!**

**Location:**** The Thorn**

**Date: June 23, 2282**

Cass dreaded coming down here and frankly she didn't understand why the Courier didn't shut this place down. Within The Thorn people from all over the Mojave would come and watch others fight the most dangerous abominations the Mojave had to offer or fight them themselves. It always reeked of death inside the Thorn. No matter how many times they clean it up it always smelled horrible, yet people still eat, drink and hang out down here.

Cass walked onto the platform and saw Red Lucy, the Couriers ex-girlfriend. Lucy fixed her eyes on Cass as she approached her. Lucy's thoughts about Cass and her relationship with the Courier were dominant. She thought nothing less of her or nothing great of her, she simply thought nothing of her. Everything with Cass and her was a business matter. She never asked how the Courier, what was once Lucy's territory in his heart was now Cass territory and would possibly lead to something else.

"Red Lucy," Cass started.

"Cassidy, what brings you to my Thorn?"

Cass took off her hat and leaned forward on a railing, "You've heard of the Tunnelers. Kai-The Courier briefed you on them and said The Thorn was to stay away from them."

"Indeed," she replied. "You're assuming that these strange creatures showing up are because of us?

"I'm not assuming anything yet Red," Cass looked around seeing some bullet holes and energy weapons firing marking. "I'm assuming you've encountered them?"

She nodded and beckoned her to follow her to The Thorn Cages. The Thorn Cages is an area where they hold all the creatures' people either are pit against or they pit them against each other. One of the cages which use to hold the Cazadores in was occupied with a dark, glowing eyed humanoid creature. Cass jumped slightly as it lunged at them angrily.

"We caught it this morning. Somehow it found its way down here and attacked my men. Bullets and energy weapons don't even seem to phase it at all. We got lucky trapping it in here."

Cass took a closer look at the creature and it luminous eyes. She never saw one up close before, just a digital picture of it on the Main computer at the 38. Looking at it made her slightly uneasy and she turned away putting her hat on.

Red Lucy approached a nearby table to grab an object and the Tunneler lunged at her, Lucy didn't pay any attention to it.

"This was on it when we caught it," She showed Cass a metal collar. "One of my men shot it off."

Cass took the collar and examined it closely even though it was badly damaged she could tell it wasn't a normal collar, "A modified slave collar?"

"Caesars Legion?" Lucy questioned.

"Doubt it; they wouldn't dare come back to the Mojave, even if they have a death wish. Plus The Legion never had these types of collars. I'm going to take this to get it analyzed at the 38…thanks Red."

"Don't mention it Cassidy,"

* * *

**Location:**** The Thorn**

**An hour later**

Red Lucy stood on her stage silently as she watched her men prepare the next fight for that evening. She planned on having the Tunneler killed in a fight against three Deathclaws. She'd deliver the Tunneler to the Couriers so his friends could study it without an issue.

"Still pitting Man against Creature I see Lucy," A female voice said behind her.

Lucy looked over her shoulder slightly at a person fitted with full black enclave armor. She had two Marked Men ghouls armed with M4 Carbines by her side as well as two Tunnelers with collars around their necks. She noticed the collars look very identical to the one Cassidy took.

One of the Marked Men scanned the area seeing additional Marked Men showing up on the scene, "Area secured my Queen."

"Very good," The Queen removed her helmet and combed her fingers through her dirty red short hair.

Lucy's eyes lit up in shock and turned around fully to face, "Dianna wh-what the hell is going on? Why do you have Tunnelers following you like pets?"

"They choose to follow me Lucy."

"The collars don't say that…"

"Ha these collars are only control units to keep their primal rage from flaring up, watch and see."

Dianna stepped onto Lucy's stage and whistled to the Tunneler below, its attention was caught and it rushed up the wall flawlessly climbing it without issue. It pulled itself to the top and growled at Lucy and calmly looked to Dianna like it was awaiting orders. Lucy's eye flared up in complete shock, more shock then before.

"See Lucy…they follow their Queen with eagerness but enough of this. There is no time for catching up. I want the schematics for the Advanced Incubators now."

Lucy shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about Dianna."

"Stop playing coy, I know you have them, how else would you care for those abominations eggs in such terrible weather?"

Lucy refused to respond and Dianna shrugged. She snapped her fingers and the two Tunnelers leaped at her holding her arms out and pulling her to her knees. Dianna walked up to her slowly and pulled out her Ripper. All of Lucy's soldiers drew their guns and aimed them at the Marked Men who aimed back. Lucy's soldiers were completely out numbered and they knew but still stood their ground.

"You either tell me or I cut your fingers off, then your arm and then blow up your lovely Thorn with you inside after stripping the place down for the schematics. Pick now or I'll pick for you."

**A/N****:****So apparently you see Dianna A.K.A The Queen knows Red Lucy personally. I know you guys are confused how she knows her since Dianna isn't in the game. I assure you that you will learn how Dianna and Lucy know each other and why Dianna transformed into The Queen. This chapter was probably slightly confusing but don't worry it will all be explained.**


End file.
